It is often important to be able to load particles, such as catalyst particles, to the correct elevation in the tubes of a vertical tube chemical reactor. This can become even more critical when the tubes require special loading, with catalyst particles at certain elevations and inert spacer particles in other specific elevations or with different types of catalyst particles at different elevations.